Complicated!
by ethaac
Summary: Stiles x Dereck with some mentions of Stiles x my OS character (Tyler). (Scott's mom and Stiles's dad are together) Rated M for later scenes. Enjoy!
1. Surprise!

Authors Note: This chapter doesn't have much Sterek; it mainly revolves around the OS character Tyler. (_**Bold italicized**_ words are the person's thoughts) Enjoy!

He had a weird feeling about Stan and Melissa; not any hostile feelings, just an unexplainably weird feeling. "Stiles, Scott!" two teenagers came sprinting down the stairs. "This is Tyler… your new brother" they said with a smile. Both of the teenagers mouths dropped making the situation that much more awkward. "Stiles will show you to your room-". "W-w-w-w-wait a second, where is his room exactly? Last time I checked this was a 3 bedroom. Unless you guys are planning to give him an owl and lock him in the basement like harry potter."Stan and Melissa laughed. "He will be sharing a room with you" they both said in unison with a smile. "Tyler we can't stick around to give you the full tour but Stiles can show you around." With that they both left to work. After Stiles recovered from the bomb they just randomly dropped he gave Tyler the tour. "Kitchen, Living room." He said pointing to the respective rooms, they went upstairs. "Scott's room, parents room, my r-.. Our room."

The room was average sized and had a bathroom connected. "I guess that bed is for you." He said shocked at how a bed mysteriously appeared.

_**They must have put the bed in while I was at school; seriously need to have a talk with them about violating my room without me present.**_

Tyler placed his duffle bag on the floor near his sleeping area and collapsed on his bed; as did Stiles. "Sooo…." Styles said trying to make conversation. "Don't worry, you don't have to try and be my friend. I'm fine just pretending that you like me when we both know you have no intent to befriend me." Tyler mustered to say as he felt himself falling asleep. Stiles was shocked at how Tyler instantly thought he had negative intentions. "Hey look, I'm not like that. It's j-just a big surprise. I guess you could say 'unexpected'." Tyler laughed "'unexpected' is an understatement; I'm just as shocked as you are. I got pulled out of my group home and randomly placed in with your family with no say in the matter… Not that I don't appreciate it; I guess what I'm saying is that I completely understand where your coming from." Stiles chuckled and sat up on his bed "any requests for dinner? I'm usually the one that cooks around the house." Tyler thought about it for a minute. "Doesn't really matter to me." With that Styles left.

_**I really liked this new foster family. They give off a good vibe; better than the lasts ones for sure, still trying to get the smell of pot heads out of my clothes.**_

"I come bearing gifts!" Stiles said coming in with 2 bowls of Greek salad. "A teacher once told me to beware Greeks bearing gifts." Stiles smirked "fine then you don't get my gift." Tyler whined "nuuu I'm kidding!" he laughed and handed him his salad. "So do you have any secrets I should know about? X con, mentally insane, rapist, meth cooker?" Tyler chuckled as he engulfed a bite of his salad. "You just defined a bad episode of breaking bad." Stiles chuckled at Tyler's wittiness, Right then and there he knew he would get along just fine with him. After they ate they turned out the lights and quickly drifted off to sleep.

_-Flash back-_

_The house was engulfed in flames._

"_Kali get the baby out of here!" Chris said trying to fight the smoke in his lungs._

"_I'm not leaving you here Chris!" Kali yelled._

"_I love you Kali."_

_Those were Chris's last word._

_Tears spilled down Kali's face as she shielded her baby in her arms and ran._

"_I love you Chris."_

_-Flash back-_

Tyler woke up sweat dripping down his forehead breathing heavily and screamed "MOM!" It took Tyler a second to realize it was just another one of the bad nightmares. He has been getting them for a while now, each one getting worse. Stiles was awaken by Tyler's screaming. "Dude what is your problem I need my booty sleep!" Tyler wiped the sweat off his fore head and lay back down. "Sorry just a bad dream." Stiles threw a pillow at him. "What was that for?" Tyler muttered. "For waking me up you dumb ****!" Tyler threw the pillow back at Stiles and went back to sleep.

"Boys get up!" Melissa said through a bullhorn. Stiles looked at his alarm clock and it read 6:30am "WHY AM I GETTING WOKEN UP AT 6:30!" Stiles shouted. "Don't you raise your tone with me boy or I will make you sleep outside tonight." Stiles just grunted and buried his face in the pillow. "You guys have to go to school today, Tyler I enrolled you yesterday." They both rolled out of bed. Tyler squeaked when he landed on a tack "AHH Fu-"Melissa gave him the death stare "Don't you dare finish that word." Tyler just sighed and headed into the shower. Stiles went down stairs to make pancakes.

Tyler wrapped a towel around his waist and headed downstairs for breakfast. He was greeted by Stiles and Scott eating. "Put some clothes on! What if that towel falls off, I don't want to be scarred for the rest of my life!" Tyler just stuck his tongue out and started shoveling pancakes into his mouth. Stiles took a shower and got dressed in 5 minutes. When he came downstairs Tyler was fully clothed and out the both of them were out the door in seconds.

They made it to school with a lot of time to spare; Tyler was wandering around the halls like a lost puppy until he bumped into a jock. "Hey watch where you're going indiscreet trash!" the guy shouted. Stiles slung his arm around the aggravated boy, "Tyler meet whiny rich boy Jackson." Jackson grunted "Stilinski you have 3 seconds to remove your arm or you will end up in the hospital." Stiles moved away with the quickness "Looks like spoiled rich boy didn't get enough sleep last night." Jackson flashed his cold stale blue supernatural eyes at Stiles and growled. "Okay, Okay. Message received sour wolf." Tyler was seriously confused at what he just saw, his magic flowed through him like electricity warning him of supernatural activity and right then he knew there was more to beacon hills than he thought. He suppressed his magic from surfacing for the time being; he didn't want everyone to think he was a freak on the first day of school. *ring, ring* Tyler said his goodbyes to Stiles and headed for Chem.

3 weeks later

When the three boys returned from school they ran straight into the kitchen. After they finished off half the fridge they departed to their respective rooms. Tyler dumped his duffle bag out on the floor and started folding his clothes. Stiles flopped down on Tyler's bed and stared at the back of him. "So you don't have any personal possessions other than clothes?" Tyler laughed "I do, but not ones that you should know about." Tyler just lit a fuse that wouldn't go out without answers. "Let me guess, playboys with some hot MILFS?" Tyler busted out laughing. "No I'm not a perfertive hormonal teenager." Stiles laughed. "So who's the dude in the pictures? A brother?" Tyler turned to see styles looking at his pictures he took with his boyfriend in a photo booth. "No! I don't do Incest. That is my X boyfriend." Stiles eyes widened. "He looks seriously familiar" he said tracing his face on the photo. "He does go to school here. We split up before he moved, didn't want the long distance drama." Stiles was really curious now. "Tyler what is his name?" Tyler was confused. "U-umm, Ethan why?" Stiles eyes widened at the name. "Does he have a twin brother named Aiden?" Tyler wondered why Stiles was so interested in his X. "yah, why?" Stiles put the picture down trying to not imagine his new brother together with an Alpha. "No reason."

Stiles picked up a Skull of his nightstand. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Tyler said snatching the white skull from his hands. "What why? Is it some precious family heirloom that was passed on from demented child to demented child?" Tyler stared daggers at Stiles. "Ha-ha…." He said in a sarcastic tone. "It's a decoration." Tyler lied hoping he would just drop it. "A decoration made completely out of pure crystal? Seems a little too much for a decoration." Tyler chuckled "Your right and it kind of looks tacky." Tyler quickly stuffed the crystal skull in his duffel bag and threw it under his bed. "What are these?" Stiles said skimming through Tyler's Family grimoire. Tyler snatched it out of his hands right as an angry looking Scott kicked down the door. Scott was in front of Tyler in seconds; he grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "I knew you were different. You reek of supernatural." Stiles got off the bed and tried to calm Scott down. "Let go of me! Or else..." Tyler said, Scott flashed his beta yellow eyes and extracted his claws. "I thought I smelt dog." Tyler smiled. Scott threw him into a wall leaving a dent the size of his body in the wall. "You bitch." Tyler said cracking his neck and knuckles. He pointed his pointer finger and middle finger at Scott and moved them slightly to the right telekinetically throwing Scott into the dresser. Stiles fainted but was caught by Tyler before he fell. Tyler put him on his bed and turned just in time to be punched in the face by the angry werewolf. Tyler hit him with a knock back spell. Scott growled and was about to charge Tyler again but Tyler stuck his hand out and put 4 fingers down causing Scott to pass out.

Stiles woke up to concerned looking Tyler tracing circles on his hand with his thumb. "Does this mean I get my own room after all, y-you know when you run off to Hogwarts? Tyler laughed "Stiles how could you possible joke right now." Stiles smiled "It's what I do" Tyler looked around the destroyed room. He waved his hand over the room and everything that was destroyed was magically restored to new. "Useful, what happened to the enraged wolf boy?"Stiles asked, Tyler giggled a little at the mention of Scott. "I kind of knocked him out with a spell and teleported him to a random forest." Stiles laughed. "He is really protective over me, when he found out that you were harry potter he probably overreacted."Stiles snorted a laugh. Tyler smiled at the still groggy teen. "Is that my new nick name?" Stiles poked his nose. "For now, yes." Tyler got up and took off his pants and shirt leaving him in black boxer briefs then got in bed with styles. Stiles noticed that he was in his boxers as well and was in Tyler's bed. "OH MY GOD! Is this the creepy moment when I found out that you violated my body when I was passed out?!" Tyler busted out laughing. "In your dreams Stilinski." Stiles blushed as he felt Tyler burry his head in his neck and wrapping his arms around styles pulling him closer. "I hope you don't mind, I prefer sleeping with someone that I know I can use as a human shield when your sour wolf returns." Stiles chuckled. "Won't it be weird if my dad or Scott's mom walks in on us like this?" Tyler groaned and lifted his hand up and pointed it at the door telekinetically shutting and locking it, Tyler wrapped his arm around Stiles again and pulled him so close that he was breathing on his neck. "Goodnight spaz." Stiles smiled and cuddled into Tyler. "Goodnight Mr. Potter."

Scott finally made it to the house, he checked his phone and it was 5:00 am. "Fuck me…" he muttered under his breath as he raced up to Stiles's room. He tried the door knob but it was locked, he extracted a claw and picked the lock to find Tyler cuddling with styles nearly nude. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Stiles rubbed his eyes and look at Scott. "May I help you sour wolf?" Tyler was slowly awakening. "Umm yah you can, you can tell me why my bi sexual brother is in bed with my gay brother..." Stiles just laid back down. "Because he wanted comfort and he sure as hell didn't want to ask you, you know… considering you tried to rip said brother's heart out." Stiles muttered. Scott did feel kind of guilty, Tyler propped himself up on his elbows. "Scott, I just wanted to say sorry about. Well you know…" he said wiping his eyes and looking down at Stiles. "I guess I'm sorry too, I did kind of overreact. I guess it's not so bad that your harry potter." Scott leaned against the door frame. "So are we cool now?" Tyler asked. "That depends, if you ever lay an unwanted finger on Stiles for harming or sexual purpose-"Stiles sat up. "SCOTT!" Everyone laughed except Stiles. "Goodnight lovebirds." Scott said as Stiles flipped him off, he shut the door and went to bed.

"I don't know if I should be confused or surprised." Melissa said through the bull horn making both boys fall out of Tyler's bed in just their underwear. "U-u-uh Melissa. We were jus-"Melissa looked away. "I don't want to know, just get dressed." Sties looked up at her "For? It's a Saturday morning." Melissa gave him the death stare. "Don't question me boy, just get dressed. Family intervention downstairs in 10." 


	2. Sugar Wolf

Authors Note: This chapter revolves mainly around sterek, sorry about the length i really just wanted to post this already; next one will be longer i promise :D 3 Enjoy!

"What do you think the 'intervention' is about?" Tyler asked. "Hmm, not sure. It's usually about chores and stuff like that. Maybe they are sending you to Hogwarts after all." Tyler threw his pillow at Stiles and got in the shower.

_**Stiles. Just wow.**_

Tyler came out partially wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. Stiles couldn't take his eyes off him. "Take a picture it will last longer." Tyler winked at him; Stiles just flipped him off and took a shower.

"You guys are 20 minutes late…" Melissa said smacking Stiles upside the head. Everyone sat around a big circle table in the dining room. The meeting went on discussing rules and chores until Melissa and Stan had to go to work.

"So what do you want to do?" Tyler asked Stiles. "Im going over to my sugar wolf's house." Tyler looked at him funny. "Sugar wolf?" Stiles just nodded and left.

"Hey Derek! Your favorite pack member is here!" Stiles snooped around his house looking for any trace of the alpha. He felt a hand grab his shoulder causing him to scream like a little girl. "Reflex… Do you always have to sneak up on me?" Derek just shrugged it off. "What do you want Stilinski?" Stiles pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back "A date with my sugar wolf." Derek flicked him in the forehead "No." Stiles frowned "Ahh common Derek you don't have anything else to do." Derek looked at him "what makes you think that I don't have a life outside of the pack?" Stiles gave him a dirty look, "Because you're Derek." Derek continued to stare at him for what seemed like forever, "Fine, but if you call me sugar wolf again I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" Stiles eyes widened.

"Really, your idea of a date is a carnival" Derek sighed. Stiles looked at him "Yes, common we have to ride every single ride before we leave." The night went on with Stiles dragging Derek onto every single ride. They arrived at the photo booth. "No." Derek said seriously. Stiles whined "Please Derek!" "No." Stiles gave him puppy dog eyes "PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE-" "FINE" Derek yelled irritated, Stiles smiled at his victory. Derek just sat there with a blank look on his face while Stiles made funny faces. "Common sour wolf, if you show some enthusiasm I will leave you alone for 2 weeks." Derek's eyes widened and started making funny faces. The last photo Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek and Derek fake smiled. "3 weeks for that kiss." Derek muttered as they collected their photos and headed out "Worth it."

Stiles got home around 11:00, "Crap" he said under his breath as he was confronted by his parents at the door. "Stiles you're an hour passed curfew." Stiles sighed "Yah I know, what's my punishment; lay it on me." They settled for 3 weeks solitary which was very convenient for him. Stiles laid on his bed tracing Derek's smile on the pictures they took at the carnival. Stiles was definitely developing a 'thing' for his Alpha. "What's that?" Tyler asked looking over at Stiles, he handed him the pictures, "My sugar wolf." Tyler felt a bit of jealousy when he saw Stiles kissing the guy on the cheek in the picture but he just returned the pictures and fell asleep.

Derek returned from the carnival around 11:00, he collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. Derek would never admit it but tonight wasn't a complete disappointment, He got a warm feeling when he thought of the younger boy.

Authors Note: I'll try a chapter every week but no promises. :D please, please review my story, follow it, follow me, favorite me, and favorite my story… means a lot to me 3.


End file.
